Rostrum Rampage
Rostrum Rampage is the first episode of Object Overload Reloaded. It was released on July 31st 2015. View the transcript here! Plot Before the challenge The episode begins with Toothy asking his friends if they are ready to cliff dive. Coney responds with excitement, while Paper Airplane states that he while may not want to be a wet blanket, he didn't find the idea of cliff jumping as cool as he initially thought. Toothy claims that it can't be a bad idea, and the scene switches to a faraway sign labeling 'DEATH'. Fly Swat agrees with PA, but Coney reaffirms him that it will be a pitch, with Fly Swat correcting her that the correct word is cinch. Coney then pushes PA and Toothy from the cliff, turning to Fly Swat right after. She notices that his leg was attached to the same string as PA's, but didn't comment on it, leading to him launched off the cliff as well. PA and Fly Swat hit a rock and got suspended a few feet from the ground. Toothy, not being attached, hits the ground, leading to Kite who was standing nearby asking him if he's okay, with him responding "SHLARGEN...FARGEN..." She saw the suspended members of alliance and says that she'll help the suspended two. Fly Swat comments that Kite would always be there for help, which Kite replies that she is happy to, though Fly Swat states that he should have repayed her in some way, saying that they may still be suspended for ages if she hasn't helped, but Kite assures him it's fine. PA comments that apart from headaches and bruises, it's a pretty successful cliff dive anyways, followed by a dizzy Toothy yelling "SHLARGEN" again. Beside Kite was Toaster who randomly shouted "BLEEP!" before firing a big, blue string of electricity at Coney, who falls from the cliff as well, accompanied by two toasts. She is unfazed by the sudden fall, greeting the team and picking one of the toasts on the ground. Kite states that they should be more careful, as it is the third time in the week she gets them out of mess. Fly Swat makes his leader, who still being a little dizzy, take note of it. Toothy agrees and asks Coney for a spare toast, to which she lends it to him. Fly Swat apologises, but Kite states it was no problem and bids farewell, walking away. Toothy comments right after that Toaster's toasts are really good. The scene then switches to another object's point of view, watching the alliance from behind a bush then switches to said object slowly walking over to the four. It turns out to be Pumpkin trying to scare them, but he only got chuckles as a response. After a while, he asks them what's funny and Toothy replied that it's him. Pumpkin dismisses that he's not funny and asserts that he's death and despair; all that's horrifying and evil, complete with a fiery atmosphere. They disregard him and continue to chuckle at him, causing Pumpkin to leave them while feeling disappointed. Not looking at where he's going, he bumps into someone who then falls into a puddle of mud. Still in a bad mood, he yells at the object to watch where he is going, to only be horrified when said object turns out to be Lighter. He frankly apologized to him and excused his manners as a joke, but Lighter started carry him in one hand. Pumpkin tries to be aggressive and threatens to hurt him, to no avail, causing him to be thrown to his death. Boxing Glove witnessed the collision and was horrified, and Tissue walking by exclaims that he won't even ask, assuming that Boxing Glove caused it. The next scene shows Boombox walking until he saw a button and decides to press it. A blueberry pie slowly rises out of a hidden hole, to which it was thrown at him. Marble and Soccer Ball appear behind a bush, with Marble enjoying the success of the prank and Soccer Ball saying that was a nice one. Boombox scoffs that he should have known, and even compliments them on the prank, calling it a good one. Marble exclaims that it was one of their best yet, with Soccer Ball suggesting that they should go for Melony next. Boombox thinks that the idea would be funny and tells them she's on the cliff edge. Soccer Ball thanks Boombox as the two pranksters head to the cliff edge. As they leave, Boombox tastes the pie still on his face, and thinks that it is good. The next scene shows Melony sitting alone on the cliff edge, not noticing the big boulder on top of her. Soccer Ball pops out of the bush behind her and exclaims "NOW!", to which Marble, who is still in the bush, cut the rope holding the rock. In a close call, Melony almost died from the boulder, who then walks to the two and questions about what is wrong with them, also asking if they are sadistic. Marble agreed that they went too far in the prank. Soccer Ball starts to apologize, only to stop halfway as he notices the rock falling off the cliff edge. It bounces off once it hit the ground, almost hitting Television when it lands again. He runs away in panic as the rock rolls over. Suddenly he stops, thinking on what he should do as the rock catches up to him. He saw a smaller rock that could stop the other one. He pushes it into the direction of the other rock, making it stop. A heroic music is played with Television, signifying his success in stalling the boulder. The triumph is short-lived when the stopped rock rolled back at him, making him disappointed before running again. Tiki jumps between him and the rock, assuring that there's no need to fear, since the power of nature will save them. Unfortunately, it crushes them, to which Television responds on a sarcastic tone. He jumps out of the way and is asked by Masky about what in the world was that boulder, with Television responding that he has no idea. Masky, concerned, tells him that they should warn the other objects. Globe and Candy are shown sitting somewhere else. Candy asks Globe of what does he think of the shade of pink she shows to him, with Globe responding that it's good. Candy asks him if he really thinks so, with him silently napping for a few seconds before responding the same answer. Candy is a little confused about him and got the same answer for the third time. She yells at him and he finally comes back to his senses. He apologizes and states that they've been doing the same thing for a few hours, making him get a little tired. Candy disregards this and states that he should consider others' feelings before throwing the catalog at his face. Casey and Popcorn are then seen in a swing set talking about Snowglobe. Casey claims that isn't her fault she is considered annoying, to which she says that it is actually his. Popcorn asks if they are still talking about this, but is ignored by Casey complaining that he has no sense of humor and can't take a joke. She then notices rolling sounds and is told by Popcorn to jump out of the swing. She jumps just as the rock crushes the swings they were sitting on and is safe while Masky helps her to stand up. She thanks them, and Television tells her it's no problem before wondering where the rock went. Popcorn tells everyone that it is heading towards the forest. On the top of a hill is Picture sitting peacefully before a ball passes by her face. Soccer Ball yells a goal and starts praising himself, which his partner Marble reacts awkwardly. Picture gets angry and tries to act out and complain that the ball would have hit her, but Soccer Ball doesn't understand the message and Marble complimenting her flowers, receiving a face palm from Picture. Soccer Ball accidentally steps on the flowers while telling Marble that they should go, and as a result rides away down the hill by her basket of flowers. Marble tells Picture they'll be back before following him. Down the hill, Top Hat is trying to teach Dusty the art of perfect posture, and tries to demonstrate before being hit by the basket with Soccer Ball on and bumping into the blackboard behind him. Dusty misinterpreted the lesson by thinking that they have to bump into the structure behind them and does the same thing, convinced that it would be the perfect posture. Marble apologizes to Top Hat who just mumbles and slowly falling from the board he landed on. Gamey discovery Television, Popcorn, Casey and Masky are in the forest with no idea where to start finding the rock. Despite finding the forest to be a little creepy, they continued to try and search where the rock might be. Casey starts to back out of the forest until she heard a raven's call and runs to a tree. After looking around for a few seconds, Casey asks if anyone has seen the rock. Television answers her no, but asks what is the suspicious object laying at the other side of Casey's tree. She looks at what it seems to be a lifeless object. Back at the grounds Clock that he finished the Doorway of Life and is complimented by Snowglobe saying that the invention looks awesome. Casey runs towards them and tries to tell them about the discovery in the forest, but the two are confused on what she said. Soccer Ball's basket finally halted in the forest, but he suddenly took notice on the object and asks what is that. Crayon complains that it looks gross and filthy. Clock is also shocked as he sees it as well and also asks about the mysterious thing, only for Crayon to point out that he was supposed to tell THEM what would that be, calling him a 'Mr. Smartypants' in the process. Marble asks if is it alive, so Casey pokes it with a stick to try and find out, but is slapped by Snowglobe telling her to stop. Clock tells Picture to unscrew it's back and states that the batteries are both dead. He is asked by Dusty on what he could for the object, and answers that the batteries are easily replaceable, to which Picture changes the batteries for a new pair from Clock's case. Everything went silent for a moment. Toothy tries to comment on the idea of changing the batteries being dumb, but suddenly there is an explosion of electricity by the time he finished the sentence. The electronic object stands up and glitches for a moment before introducing itself in a strange way. Trying again, he says that he's Gamey. Globe, curious, asks where is he from. Gamey glitches again before brushing it off as easy and bugs out. He rises up again and tries to show the answer in his memory, but it turns out it's all clear, to which he finds weird. He disregards this and tells everyone that he's here to host a reality show. Kite, confused, asks, "A reality show?" Gamey explains that it is a competition show where objects can win one million bucks, interrupted by Toothy impatiently asking for the money. Gamey tells him to calm down, and by saying his name, realizes that the name sounds oddly familiar. He figures that the picture frame, the melon slice, the cone and the flyswat might be Picture, Melony, Coney, and Fly Swat respectively. Reviewing something on a list that was never seen before, he crumples it and throws it while exclaiming that they are the objects he was looking for. Toothy misinterprets this and proclaims that he does get the million dollars, but is corrected by Gamey that, if they remembered, he said something about a competition show, which means they have to earn the money. He is also asked by Snowglobe on how to earn it, and answers him by picking captains first, splitting people into teams, and in every episode, they have to participate in a challenge, athletic or mental. Toothy immediately proclaims himself as team captain, followed by Top Hat also proclaiming himself as team captain, until a huge argument broke out on who should be captain. Gamey yells at them to shut up, and since he figures that they cannot fairly decide who should be the captains, he decided to choose it by a challenge. He presents the contestants a row of tall podiums suspended over water and says that everyone has their own podium while also stating that he'll just stay in his spot, shooting dodgeballs at them. He kicks the dodgeball equipped in his hand and pressed his red button, revealing a platform under him, raising him to around the level of the podiums, telling them to climb to their podium. Top Hat asks him on how such armless figures like him would climb to their spot, but Gamey doesn't understand this until he gets yellled at that he doesn't have arms. He tells the armless objects that they can be launched with his brand-new Contestant Cannon, bragging that he knew it came in handy. Top Hat is skeptic on the idea that they are shot out to a bloody atmosphere, but Gamey continues to put all the armless objects inside the cannon, pressing a button and covering his ears before everyone inside is sent to their respective podium, and Top Hat is surprised that the idea actually worked. Gamey, back in his platform, presses another button for a test try. The dodgeball hit Globe's platform, almost hitting Globe himself, to which Gamey found the try as perfect. He explains that the last two competitors on their platform would be team captains, no rules for the challenge, and that violence is permitted between the contestants. He begins a countdown of "Three, two, one... go!" The challenge After the intro, Toaster gets hit by a dodgeball, with Kite shouting his name and stating that she needs to help him. She then gets knocked off her platform. Marble jumps onto Soccer Ball's platform and says "sweet". Globe is supremely worried. However, Candy says that she forgives him for what he did earlier. Globe asks Candy if they can discuss that later, but Candy thinks he's selfish. Candy thinks that Globe is still acting like a jerk. However, Globe dodges a dodgeball which hits Candy instead. Kite welcomes Candy after she slides down her podium and falls into the water. Candy reveals that she hates the water, as it washes off her stripes. Globe worries about Candy, thinking she might kill him. Marble and Soccer Ball, who just so happen to be nearby, ask him onto their podium, which Globe obliges saying that its better than Candy. After he makes it over to the duo's platform, Soccer Ball asks him to do one little favor for him and Marble. It turns out to be being a shield the duo can use to be protected during the challenge, which Globe finds to be still better than Candy despite being hit by dodgeballs. Tissue then asks if he can come over, but Marble says there is no more room on their podium. One dodgeball hits one of Television's attenuate, causing him to change channel twice before falling off. However, he realizes that he is not waterproof and he explodes. Boxing Glove is alarmed to see a dodgeball come towards him and punches it out of fear. The ball catches on fire and passes by Tiki, setting her on fire. Unable to put the fire out on her podium, she had no choice but to jump off into the water. Worried people might see him as a murder, he says "Fine, hit me!" before ricochets off of him and hits Toaster. Kite catches the falling toaster, but they both fall into the water. Kite asks what is her life as Toaster then explodes. Boxing Glove then says "Oh, come on!" before a dodgeball finally knocks him off. Lighter hops on over to Picture's podium, asking her to make the last moments of her life with "a moment of silence" before Lighter would kill her. She obviously would not let that happen, as responds by kicking Lighter right in the crotch. The kick was apparently so strong that he shatters one second after the impact. Casey tries to comedically taunt Gamey into shooting dodgeballs at her, dodging every last one of them. Crayon is too busy texting on the phone to notice a ball was coming to her. However, rather than hitting her, it knocks her phone out of her hands and into the water. Very displeased by this, she enters a full-on, enormous rage, throwing every last ball coming toward her. One ball knocks off Picture, another goes through Pumpkin, cutting the top half of him off. Tissue is hit by another dodgeball, and so is Popcorn. However, Casey manages to grab a hold of her hand and save her. She thanks her for saving her, but she gives a thumbs up with the arm she was holding her hand with. By the time she realizes her mistake, it is far too late as Popcorn starts to fall into the water. Casey was at least thankful that she still had not fallen off, but a stray ball manages to knock her off. Marble tries to apologize to Melony, who is clearly nervous, for trying to kill her with the boulder from earlier. She says that it is fine, but asks him and Soccer Ball to talk about it later. Soccer Ball responds by just telling her that they were apologizing for the rather lethal prank. However, she tries to tell them that she is concentrating on the challenge, but a dodgeball knocks her off. She is sent flying to a tree, and was able to survive the impact. However, the ball that went with her is starting to go far. In a desert, possibly that of Animania, a truck driver for "Mama Mia's Marvelous Meals" is driving on a straight road. They suddenly hear sounds from outside and glances at the window to see what it was. It was the ball, just bouncing on the road. They glance back at the road, only to look back at the window, but the dodgeball had just past them. They then just look back at the front window as they continue to reach their destination. Meanwhile, the ball rides around the desert canyon, rolling down a ramped hill. The natural ramp sends the ball up into the air. Back near the challenge area, a helicopter flies above the scene until the dodgeball hits part of it's top propeller. The helicopter malfunctions and falls down, all while the propeller breaks off. Melony is relaxing near the tree she just hit until a propeller comes at her. She reacts too late as the propeller cuts her in half. The top half of her corpse slides off of the blades and into the water. As she comes out of the Doorway of Life, the rest of the helicopter lands right on it, crushing it and Melony. Crayon's rage seem to have soothed, but she falls off of her platform tired. Underwater, she finds her phone to somehow be unscathed, and cheers happily. The Cherries are arguing like usual, this time over whose side of the podium it belongs to. Their argument is put to rest as a dodgeball knocks them off. After falling into the water, the legless cherry spits water into the armless one. She tells him that they better get to land before he drowns them. He was able to find land, and tells her to go with him, but she notes to him that there is land that is less far away than his spot. However, he proclaims that he likes his land better, all before he punches his "sister" and she retaliates by dunking him into the water. Popcorn gets Gamey's attention, asking him about the material used for the podiums. He responds that the material used were "awesome, state of the art, super-duper tough stuff." The legless cherry, meanwhile, is trying to punch his "sister" when he misses and punches one of the platforms. The podium starts to crack, and Soccer Ball and Marble quickly notice the platform starting to fall. Their podium hits Top Hat's podium, causing the three, including Globe who is still there, to launch into the air. Top Hat falls straight into the water, and immediately calls Soccer Ball, Marble, and Globe idiots. Soccer Ball also falls into the water, but he is bonked on the head by Marble and dunked into the water when Globe lands atop of him. Dusty is reminded of Top Hat's lesson on posture and says that he has to act perfect like him. However, a stray dodgeball hits him and he is separated into nothing but mere dust. The dust flies over to Masky, making her go blind and causing her to fall off her podium. Snow Globe taunts Toothy's alliance. Toothy responds by commanding Fly Swat to throw a dodgeball at Snow Globe, all because he said so. Fly Swat throws the ball, but it ricochets off of Snow Globe's podium and hits Fly Swat back. In anger, Toothy then tells Coney to throw the ball. She obliges and throws the dodgeball, but it misses the target. He asks her what she did it for, and she tells him to give it a second. The ball ricochets off of an empty podium and goes through Snow Globe, shattering him and leaving only half his glass globe on his body. Toothy then praises Coney for the trick. Clock, who watched it all, thinks that Toothy's alliance were unstoppable, only to get an idea stemming from the "no rules" thing from earlier. A robotic butterfly approaches the alliance, and Paper Airplane and Coney notice how beautiful it is. Toothy, however, is able to tell it was a trap and warns his alliance. However, it is too late, as the butterfly explodes and breaks half the podium. As the smoke clears, Toothy is the only one on the podium. Boombox is hit softly by a dodgeball and is not knocked off. The challenge is now in a stalemate between Clock, Boombox, and Toothy, and Gamey wonders who the victor will be. Toothy sees this as a chance to show everyone what he is made of, before attempting to claim that he should win since he is the "most athletic." However, during his speech, Boombox sees it as an opportunity to knock Toothy off with the dodgeball next to her, so she kicks it and it hits Toothy before he can finish his speech, knocking him off. Boombox and Clock celebrate their victory while Toothy gets upset about his defeat, saying that he was supposed to win. Gamey congratulates Boombox and Clock, telling them that are now the leaders of Team Tune and Time respectively. They will be able to choose their team members in the next episode. Kite eagerly yells that she could not wait for the next episode to come out. Gamey ends the episode off with the iconic ending phrase and pose. Gallery object_overload_screenshot_by_xanyleaves-d8igb61.png oo_ss_1_by_xanyleaves-d8mbamo.png screenshot_3_by_xanyleaves-d8mz0v6.png oo_screenshot_by_xanyleaves-d8s4uev.png Untitled (Time 0_08_17;25).png Untitled (Time 0_08_20;24).png Untitled (Time 0_08_29;24).png Untitled (Time 0_19_13;06).png Untitled (Time 0_19_27;03).png Untitled (Time 0_19_28;22).png ...flyswat.PNG ...coney....PNG ...melony....PNG Picture....PNG Category:Episodes